Errance pleine d'espérance
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Il est déterminé à en finir avec son passé. C'est en arrivant dans cette ville en plein combat contre la nature qu'il déambule et se souvient...


Disclaimer : L'univers de One Piece appartient à Oda et à lui seul. Moi je le remercie d'avoir créer Sanji.  
Rating : K  
Setting : Cela se passe après les deux ans à Water Seven  
**Note importante** : Je me suis involontairement inspirée de "Retour au sources" de ChocOlive. Cette dernière m'ayant fait remarqué que cet OS ressemblait à "Puddle" de MogowKo, j'ai demandé l'aval de ces deux auteures car je suis peu encline aux litiges, involontaires ou pas. C'est seulement une fois l'OS terminé, en me relisant et en lisant "Puddle" que j'ai remarqué le problème de ressemblance. J'ai obtenu l'accord des deux auteures, soyez-en assuré. J'ai longuement hésité puis m'est revenu ce commode "Qui vivra verra", alors je poste et j'angoisse. Je sais très bien le faire. Et j'anticipe, oui Choco, j'ai modifié le titre. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite des titres de mes fictions.

J'en profite pour vous conseillez de lire ces deux OS si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Cela en vaut largement la peine. Je les remercie pour leur indulgence.

Et maintenant... Enjoy !

\*/

**Errance pleine d'espérances**

**\*/**

― T'as perdu, tu devras aller voir Iceburg demain pour demander une augmentation !

― Ce n'est pas juste, c'est encore moi ! Les dés étaient pipés !

― C'était tes dés.

― … Oups.

Le groupe passa, riant, se frappant le dos à coups de claques aussi viriles qu'ivres. Ils ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention à la silhouette encapée, le visage couvert par une capuche. Les cinq hommes se soutenaient mutuellement pour éviter de chuter dans un des canaux. Leur avancée était si laborieuse, si incertaine que le mystérieux visiteur crut qu'ils allaient réellement finir à l'eau.

_Ils n'ont vraiment retenu aucune leçon de leurs mésaventures, _songea celui qui les observait, désapprobateur.

Il se figea. Il venait de reconnaître Zambaï avec appréhension. Puis, la tension s'évapora en remarquant que ce dernier était soûl comme cochon.

Il reprit sa marche. Ou plutôt son errance. Il avait la sensation d'être un étranger dans cette cité qui l'avait accueilli durant cinq ans. Effaré, il redécouvrait, avec un secret émerveillement, la beauté si particulière de la cité d'eau.

Water Seven.

Il avançait prudemment, la lenteur de ses pas presque exagérée. Si quelqu'un tombait sur lui et le reconnaissait, la mission qu'il s'était imposée de sa propre initiative se solderait par un échec.

Ce soir, il allait tuer. Une dernière fois. Tout allait se terminer là où tout avait commencé.

Il s'y était contraint. Il devait avancer. Stagner revenait à dépérir et il voulait se débarrasser de ce poids encombrant qu'était ses chaînes. Son passé était peut-être trop lourd pour être balayé.

Ce meurtre pourrait-il tout arranger ? Il y plaçait tous ses espoirs.

Le jeune homme se souvint de la réaction de ses compagnons quand il avait exprimé le désir de revenir. Jabura avait semblé perplexe, attitude étonnante de sa part. Kumadori avait simplement dit que ce devait être son destin s'il en venait à désirer retourner à Water Seven. Fukuro l'avait enjoint à la prudence et Blueno était resté aussi impassible que d'habitude, bien qu'il avait senti de la critique dans le léger froncement de sourcils. Kalifa avait été surprise, lui demandant qu'elles étaient les raisons de ce brusque désir.

Pas si brusque que cela. Depuis qu'il avait été vaincu par ce Roronoa Zoro, le jeune assassin s'était forcé à ignorer les regrets qui l'avaient assailli tout le long de ces années.

Kaku s'était donc tourné vers le dernier, leur leader. Lucci avait été très bref et très clair.

― Fais ce que bon te plaira.

En somme : « oui, tu peux y aller mais il y a intérêt à ce que tu reviennes ou que tu nous donnes de tes nouvelles ». Il fallait savoir lire entre les lignes avec lui.

L'assassin n'avait pas répondu à Kalifa et était parti. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à un plan. Il n'avait pas même un début d'idée. Il avait un but mais de là à dire qu'il savait par quoi commencer…

En déambulant dans ces rues, ces artères, ces ruelles, trouvant des culs-de-sac dont il ne connaissait plus l'emplacement, il se souvenait.

Plus il marchait vers le siège de la Galley-La-Compagny, plus il se souvenait.

Il se souvenait de son surnom "La bourrasque". Il se souvenait de ces petits garçons et de ces petites filles qui, en totale admiration dès qu'ils l'apercevaient, le saluaient sans hésitation. Il se souvenait qu'il adorait filer au-dessus des toits, tel un oiseau épris de liberté. Il se souvenait que ce métier honnête, qu'être maître charpentier, c'était loin d'être désagréable. Il se souvenait qu'aider ses collègues à donner une bonne correction aux pirates croyant pouvoir partir sans payer lui procurait plus de satisfaction que tuer.

Il se souvenait de l'aide que lui et ses anciens collègues avaient dû apporter aux habitants pour s'abriter durant l'Aqua Laguna. Cette certitude que ce qu'il faisait sauvait des vies sans faire couler le sang.

Une goutte, une autre puis une autre encore et encore. Sur le coin de ses yeux, sa joue, le pavé, sa capuche. Une goutte d'eau rejoignit ses consœurs afin de former un mince filet pour continuer de dévaler les canaux vides.

Il leva la tête et ferma un œil pour éviter les gouttes. _C'était juste la pluie…_

Vraiment ? Juste un peu de pluie ? Il secoua la tête, s'ôtant l'idée même que ce soit autre chose.

Se souvenir… Bribes de souvenirs, aussi insaisissables que de la fumée. Si vite vécus et si tardivement appréciés.

Dire qu'à cette époque, tout ce qui avait compté pour lui était la mission que le Gouvernement leur avait fixé. La mission terminée, en route vers Enies Lobby, il avait eu un pincement au cœur. Il s'était dit, en regardant Water Seven disparaître à l'horizon, qu'il n'aurait pas de raison de revenir et que les regrets étaient inutiles.

Bien mal lui en avait pris de penser cela. Il lui avait fallu deux ans pour revenir. Deux longues années pour se persuader qu'il se sentait plus vide qu'il ne le croyait. Ses compagnons étaient aussi, un peu tout de même, sa famille. Mais les gens de la Galley-La-Compagny les avaient accueillis à bras ouvert et, en cinq ans, il avait ressenti la chaleur humaine que procurait l'amitié à profusion. C'était si différent de ce qu'il percevait en étant avec les autres assassins.

Tant et si bien qu'il s'était surpris à espérer rester. D'abord encore un peu. Puis était venu le soulagement d'avoir droit à cette journée de plus. Ensuite, c'était des petites prières muettes lancées à la lune, avant de se coucher.

Tant que Nico Robin n'apparaissait pas, il se surprenait à rêver que cette mission dure… de plus en plus longtemps.

Il sentit le sol trembler, la cité se battant contre l'Aqua Laguna qui pesait de tout son poids sur les fondations et sur ce qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin.

La nature contre la culture…

Kaku se demandait si, après cet ultime meurtre, il allait réussir à tirer un trait sur son horrible passé de tueur. Sans doute que non. S'élèverait-il au-dessus de sa nature ou prendrait-elle le dessus ?

La cité toute entière frémit sous l'assaut furieux de la mer. Chargeant de tout son poids pour presser la ville jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, qu'elle disparaisse et cesse d'être l'obstacle qui la brisait. Comme si la nature toute entière en voulait à l'existence même de la cité.

L'image de Nico Robin flotta dans son esprit et il l'écarta de suite. Avec autant de force qu'elle, Water Seven ne cèderait jamais. Cette ville avait été son foyer durant cinq ans, c'était suffisant pour avoir la certitude qu'elle ne se rendrait pas sans se battre et qu'elle vaincrait.

Iceburg en était le maire. Iceburg…

Kaku leva le nez vers le siège de la Galley-La-Compagny, son manteau trempé en quelques secondes. Dormait-il à cette heure tardive ? Non, impossible. Il devait se triturer les méninges sur quelques idées afin de sauver la cité de l'anéantissement. Il était de ces génies qui ne trouvaient de repos qu'une fois six pieds sous terre.

Et Paulie ? Kaku ne pouvait l'imaginer autrement qu'avec son côté bougon et moralisateur. Il devait encore avoir des problèmes d'argent.

Malgré lui, le jeune homme eut un sourire en se souvenant. Paulie hurlant après Kalifa et ses tenues indécentes, Paulie se battant contre Lucci…

Qu'avait-il pu ressentir en voyant ceux qu'il prenait pour ses amis s'en prendre à son mentor ? Ce devait être inimaginable.

Néanmoins, Kaku n'éprouvait pas de remords concernant son métier d'assassin. Il avait agi pour la Justice. Non, ce qu'il regrettait, c'était d'avoir dû quitter de cette manière ses collègues. Cette plaie sur son cœur devait être comblée afin qu'il puisse avancer.

Il entendait le vent, de plus en plus violent, poussant les nuages à s'amasser au-dessus de la ville. Ce vent qui émettait un bruit sec et sifflant en s'engouffrant dans les ruelles et les artères, faisant claquer et grincer les enseignes.

Autant de signaux qui rappelaient le danger constant à rester dehors. Kaku devait tenir sa capuche d'une main pour éviter qu'elle ne découvre son visage. Il devait faire vite.

Ce soir…

_Je tuerai mon ancien "moi"._

Il s'avança d'un pas résolu vers le siège de la Galley-La. Il ne pourrait se regarder dans une glace qu'une fois sa conscience apaisée.

\*/

Voici donc la bête, j'espère que cette ressemblance n'a gâché en rien la lecture. Commentez, laissez une trace de votre passage. J'ai dû vous frustrer avec une telle fin mais je ne pouvais aller plus loin. C'est dans mes habitudes alors certains n'en seront pas étonnés.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. A la prochaine !


End file.
